


On Zombies and Bisexuality

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x20, Bisexuality, M/M, Pac-Man Fever, Sexual Fluidity, Zombies, subtextual Dean/Cas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Charlie?... Can I ask you a question?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Zombies and Bisexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly speculation, of course, going off the promo only.
> 
> And because, really, who else could Dean ask about it?

“Hey, Charlie?”

 

Charlie snorts, the mumbles around a mouthful of bullets she’s loading into her gun. “I’m the only person around who isn’t a brain-dead WWII zombie or your unconscious brother. You don’t need to say my name.”

 

Dean fires another round out the window at an undead chick crawling up the wall. Then, he starts working again on the detonator, after sparing a glance at the prone (but breathing, yay for breathing!) form of his brother propped up again the shelf. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

She sighs this time, and fires two shots out the open viewing slat in the heavy metal door, nailing two zombies. “Headshot, boom. And, uhh… I guess? But couldn’t we wait until a time when we aren’t in, y’know, mortal peril?”

 

“If I waited ‘till then I would never get to ask any questions. Ever. To anybody.” Dean points out, wiring in another piece of dynamite. Why there was this much explosive material in a hospital storage room, she wasn’t too sure. Dream/video game logic, what can she say?

 

Three more bullets, three more dead zombies, but the hallway still wasn’t clearing. “Ugh. Fine.”

 

“How…” He fires again. “How did you figure out, you know…”

 

“No, Dean, I don’t know.” Damn, that zombie nurse would have been cute when she was alive. Pity. Headshot anyway.

 

He sighs, looking away from her and back at the bomb-in-the-making. “How did you figure out that… That you were, you know…”

 

“Fabulous? Smart? Into video games?” Charlie fires off, literally and figuratively.

 

Dean glares back. “Into, you know, _girls_.”

 

Wait, what?

 

Charlie stares at him. “If this is some sort of lesbian fetish thing, so help me god, I will put a bullet in _your_ brain, last un-zombified guy standing or not.”

 

Dean blushes. “Ew, no. You’re like… A sister or something. That’s like me picturing _Sam_ having sex.”

 

Charlie twists her mouth sideways. “Fair enough. Jeez, I don’t know… How did you figure out _you_ like girls? It’s pretty much the same thing, isn’t it?”

 

Headshot, another, shit, missed that one. They’re running out of bullets. These bomb thingies better work, stat.

 

Dean frowns. “No, it totally isn’t. Because like, movies and crap are all ‘boy meets girl’ and there’s that whole gay people are, like, pussies or gross or whatever thing. And all the guys you look up to all like chicks and it’s totally just a thing that never really occurs to you that there’s another option, you know? Or it does but then you don’t think about it because it doesn’t seem… Y _ou._ You know _,_ like, there’s _you,_ and then there’s gay dudes, and they aren’t anything like you and you know you like girls so you don’t worry about it even if you maybe secretly totally get the whole Dr. Sexy thing and maybe there’s someone you kinda care about a hell of a lot more than you shoul… Shit.”

 

He pales, his fingers tightening on the wires, as the full extent of his little confession sunk in, and looks over at Sam, frantically, as if to double check he’s still knocked out.

 

“We never had this conversation.”

 

Charlie struggles to smile, and tries to avoid raising her eyebrows too much. The zombie groaning definitely helped as a distraction tactic from Dean’s little deep outpouring of repressed feelings and such. To be seriously honest, she wasn’t all that surprised. Nobody talks a lesbian through the successful flirtation of a male security guard with that much skill. Not somebody who’s a total Kinsey 0, anyway. 

 

Seems like Dean’s more of a 2. Huh.

 

So, instead, though, she just nods, because bi-crisis is totally a thing she gets. Or half-gets, anyways. She won’t mention to Dean that her ‘sexuality crisis’ happened at about age 7. Or that the biggest embarrassment that came from it was the fact that it involved understanding way too well what Wesley saw in Princess Buttercup. In hindsight, such a weak female character. It’s forgivable only in that a crush on Leia totally came next.

 

“Sure thing. Unless, you know, you want to talk about it. In which case, definitely. Otherwise… Blowing up zombies time?”

 

Dean grins shakily. “Hell yes.”

 


End file.
